Innovator
'''Innovator 'is a genus of omnivorous theropods found across many sectors of FMM UV-32. They appear as a huntable dinosaur in multiple mods. Biology Innovatorids are some of the most bizarre creatures found across the dinosaur planet. The animals can be deadly towards hunters due to their deceptively harmless appearances. Innovatorids are commonly generalist omnivores, using their hard beaks not only to break through hard seeds and plants, but to also break the bones of their prey. When ''Innovator do hunt other animals, they will commonly use their powerful legs to stomp on their prey with a deadly blow, as their small arms aren't very useful as hunting weapons. These thick and powerful legs also serve as the creature's main line of defense against other predators. The two common defining traits of Innovatorids are their large eyes and enlarged pectoral muscles. Their curious-looking large eyes allow for excellent vision when searching around the area for food, potential mates, and danger from other predators. The large sphere-like structures on their chests are specialized pectoral muscles. Only the males possess them, and they use them to show off the animal's maturity and strength to mates and rivals alike; the larger and brighter they are, the stronger the animal. They are also used to enhance the sound of the male's vocalizations. Species Innovator ''is an exceptionally common genus found across the planet. It is likely among the most prolific and adaptable genera of all the dinosaurs on FMM UV-32, with species appearing in most every sector of the planet, from the harsh and unforgiving Triassic Sector to the lush and isolated Exotic Sector, and even the harsh and frigid Arctic Sector, where few other dinosaurs can manage to survive. ]] ''I.floobi Innovator floobi ''is the species found within the Central Sector East. As the first of these animals to be described, it is the type species of the ''Innovator genus. I.floobi ''is discernible from other species through its bright red pectoral muscles, black neck feathers, and green body. It is commonly hunted for trophies as much as it is hunted as a food source, with their legs being considered the best tasting out of any of the species. ''I.spinneri Innovator spinneri is the species found within the Triassic Sector. Innovator spinneri is adapted to be resilient to the elements of its environment. I.spinneri lacks the bright colors on its body many of its relatives possess in order to camouflage into the Triassic Sector's dry, barren environments. This is a method used to hide itself from predator and prey alike. I.spinneri are active in spurts throughout the day and night. This is likely an adaptation to cope with the intense heat in the sector; as without the feather coat of other species, they have less ways to cool down from the harsh heat of the Triassic Sector. The animal is commonly hunted for it's hide, which is used to make leather. I.richardi Innovator richardi is the species found within the Arctic Sector. I. richardi is one of the very few dinosaurs that have managed to successfully colonize this part of the planet. I.richardi is well-adapted for the bone chillingly cold climate of the region. It possesses large amounts of brown feathers across its body, providing the animal a thick layer of insulation in order to stay warm during the long, dark and cold Arctic winter. The white underbelly helps camouflage the animal against the snow that covers the Arctic Sector. Its pectoral muscles possess a grey coloration that stands out from the other colors of its body. This is to help it remain unseen, whilst still being able to attract mates. I. richardi is commonly hunted for its feathers, which are used in fashion across the galaxy; however, the animal's meat is notedly foul-tasting. I.marshalli Innovator marshalli is the species found within the Exotic Sector, and is notably vivid in coloration when compared to the other Innovator species. I.marshalli is similar to neighboring species in appearance within its sector. The insular evolution that resulted from the species' isolation have given it a radically different coloration from the other Innovator species, with deep reds and blues not seen in the other species. The animal's basic body plan, however, is the same as the other species. Its pectoral muscles have a vivid blue coloration, as do other parts of its body, which the animal uses to attract mates. I.panni Innovator panni is the species found within Brineora. I.panni is an endangered species of the genus due to frequent seismic activity in the area shifting it's habitat constantly. They are a vital component to the health of many species the live upon the island's beaches. This is due to one of their main sources of getting food, by cleaning the teeth of larger carnivorous species. this is a common symbiotic relationship, as the predator gets rid of any diseases or parasites within it, while the I. panni gets a meal and protection. This behavior is especially common when ''Baryonyx'' migrate to its islands, and as a result of its behavior, it will likely not be attacked by larger predators, instead commonly living around them. Another method of feeding is to eat the eggs of pterosaurs or other smaller creatures, lest it face the wrath of the larger beachgoers. This way of feeding has earned it the common name "Beach Bandit" by hunters. Biologically, I. panni is very different from its relatives, being far more lean and quick in order to snatch eggs before their owners have a chance to defend them. This radical deviation likely has to do with the great amount of time that I.panni has evolved in isolation from other Innovator species. It possesses an inflating wattle upon its neck, allowing it to make unique and loud calls. It has been speculated that this wattle can aid it in swimming between the Brineoran islands. Appearances * Carnivores+ * Carnivores Triassic * Carnivores Junglescape * Primal Resort Notes * Innovator's creation stems from an in-joke within the Carnivores Saga community. See Also Gallery:Innovator Category:Carnivores+ Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Central Sector Category:Triassic Sector Category:Arctic Sector Category:Exotic Sector Category:Pristine Kingdom